


Sometimes

by bigk4062



Series: word prompts [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 05:39:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14763665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigk4062/pseuds/bigk4062
Summary: A one shot using the word prompt sometimes





	Sometimes

A/N: I need to get rid of these allergies and out of bed before I start a bunch of new fics that I can't finish... luckily this is just a word prompt so it doesn't matter that much right? Anyway I got it from http://writersgonnawrite.com/2015/11/10/120-one-word-writing-prompts/  
Prompt-Sometimes

Sometimes Seto Kaiba hated his job. There were days he loved it, when he saw the shock in peoples eyes as they realized they had to respect a teenager that could buy and sell them in 5 minutes flat. When he was able to stand up to his awful stepfather, informing the man that he had succeeded in creating a monster, and that Kaiba Corp now belonged to the two boys he had adopted. Or when he was able to bring his beloved monsters to life with advanced holograms, feeling their breath on his face as they reared back to attack someone.  
However, today was one of the days that he hated being a CEO. A meeting he was unable to cancel with an investor was rare, but this man was one of the few who knew that what he offered was greater than what he was asking for in return, and Kaiba could not afford to let him go.  
Kaiba tapped harshly on the keyboard, muttering under his breath about the incompetence of the rest of his staff. His phone buzzed, and he picked up it, hoping to deal with whoever was on the other end quickly.  
He needed to get out of here, needed to be at the hospital with his lover. Joey had been there since the morning, sitting with his sister who had tripped down the stairs this morning, landing on her pregnant belly.  
Luckily she hadn't dropped her phone, and she was able to call for an ambulance. She had called Joey right afterwards, hyperventilating while she imagined all the awful things that could have happened to her baby.  
Joey had texted Mokuba a SOS, and the younger boy had ran to get his big brother. Kaiba called his doctor, instructing the man to meet the Wheeler siblings at the hospital and keep him updated on the woman's status. Mokuba had left right after the phone call, promising that he too would keep Kaiba updated.  
Since then, nothing. No updates, no nothing. Kaiba stared at the screen, counting down the last 10 minutes before his meeting. Finally, his secretary buzzed him, and he left, coat billowing behind him. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sometimes, Joey felt helpless. Right now he sat in the hospital room, holding his sisters hand while she slept. He counted the bruises on her face, and rubbed his fingers on her belly, counting how many times her baby kicked.  
Five separate doctors had checked on her, once they had heard she was associated with Seto Kaiba. They had reassured both siblings that the baby was going to be fine, with a strong heartbeat and healthy movements.  
However, Serenity was another story. She had a cut on her face from hitting the hand rail and a badly bruised rib from how she had hit the stairs. They were going to keep her over night to make sure she could manage the pain she would be in.  
Not that they could do much about it, but the thought was what counted, or so he was told. Joey stared at his phone, wondering how much longer he was going to have to wait for Kaiba to show up. Most of his friends had been out of town except for Ryou, who had brought Joey lunch and stayed with Serenity when he needed to update people.  
Mokuba was asleep on the couch, even though it was still early. The sun was just starting to set, reds and oranges spilling into the hospital room as the day turned into night. Joey looked out the window, lost in thought as he continued gently rubbing his sisters belly.  
A hand touched his, and Joey looked up to see Kaiba standing there, looking down at Joey as the younger man sighed in relief. Kaiba pulled up a chair, plopping down next to Joey and taking his hand. Joey smiled, squeezing the CEO's hand, knowing that things were going to be fine.  
Sometimes, Kaiba hated his job and sometimes, Joey felt helpless. However, when they were together, those sometimes didn't seem to matter as much.


End file.
